


i'll keep you safe, in these arms of mine

by Anonymous



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just 4 u is good, please listen to their in game song it's so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: suiriku drabbles! they cute





	i'll keep you safe, in these arms of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really like their dynamic, platonic or romantic.... Just4U is a killer unit and it makes me sad they don't have any fics!!!

“Oh, Riku, you’re doing homework? You’re such a hard worker, ehe. Come here, I’ll give you a ‘good luck kiss’...~”  
  
    That _irritating_ voice was something Riku could make out from miles away, his grip on the pencil he’d been using tightening with frustration— though he neglected to turn his head to meet his upperclassman’s stare. “Get out, _Bakagawa_. I’m not going to kiss you, I’m working.” If he weren’t so focused on getting this done, he’d be out of the door already, already contemplating how much time it’d take to grab his work off of the table and run away while he still could. He hadn’t been in school for a couple of days, and there was only so much make-up work he could manage… eventually, he’d have to start going again.

Lost in thought once more for a couple of seconds, he was immediately pushed back into reality by the sight of sparkling pink eyes, a face that had gotten a little too close for his liking while he’d been drifting off into dreamland. “Eh? You’re so cute when you’re all flustered, though. I like it.” Placing his chin in his hands with an unbothered smile, Sui tilted his head to the side as he feigned innocence, watching Riku’s cheeks begin to redden like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Eeh, get away from me-e! You’re being distracting, weirdo!” Leaning back in his chair, he quickly waved his hands in front of him, embarrassment leaving his face flushed as he turned his head away from Sui’s prying eyes. “If you don’t leave, I will! Don’t you have any concept of _personal space_ ?” Edging himself back against the chair once more, however, it was only a matter of time until the front two legs lifted themselves off of the ground, his chair about to tilt over and fall before he felt two hands on his shoulders, steadying himself before he could fall.  
  
    “...It’s dangerous when you don’t let people get close to you, you know. Running away won’t solve everything, Riku.” Sui’s eyes almost look serious for a moment, darkened and worrying, before his expression shifts to his usual, light-hearted demeanor. Riku couldn’t help but feel like he was _worried_ about him, for a second.  
  
“...You just really want that kiss, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh? If you’re really asking for one, I won’t hold back.” 

“T-That’s not what I meant!”


End file.
